


Those Left Behind

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Six of Hearts - Jack Heath
Genre: Post Third Transmission, Pre Dead Man Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some little fragments set after Third Transmission. Will mostly be short angsty drabbles from different character’s viewpoints. I’m not a writer but this series deserves much more than the handful of stuff out there. I don’t know if anyone will read this, but hopefully it will make some fans out there happy the series is still alive.
Kudos: 3





	1. Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Third Transmission and therefore some mild spoilers for Third Transmission.

Ace paces back and forth across the floor of her little apartment. She halts and pulls her phone from her pocket, stares at it for a moment, and hits speed-dial.

The phone rings a few times and stops. She takes a breath, composing herself.

“Hey Kyntak, it’s Ace-"

“The answer is no,” the response is terse, and the voice is hard but Ace isn’t shocked. She keeps her tone light and positive.

“That’s ok, I just wanted to touch base and see if there were any updates-"

“Ace,” the voice on the other end of the phone is now cold as steel and she feels something catch in her throat, “do yourself a favour. _Give up_. He’s not coming back; he’s _never_ coming back.”

Kyntak hangs up before she can even speak. The thing at the back of her throat has caught her words now too. She feels moisture at the corners of her eyes, and they start to sting as her mascara begins to run.

Ace hugs her arms to her stomach and begins to choke. She lets her back hit the wall and barely registers the fabric of her shirt scraping against her skin as she lets herself slide to the floor.

She clutches her knees to her chest and buries her face in them. She wishes her father was alive to comfort her. She wishes her step-mother was alive to comfort her. She wishes _he_ was alive to comfort her.

On the floor of her little apartment Ace cries alone.


	2. King

It’s the eyes.

They eat at him.

Slowly tearing him apart.

And he can’t _stand_ it anymore.

He knows they are two different people. They always have been. And it’s easy to tell.

He sees the blonde spikey hair and tanned skin. He hears the different choice of words and the lighter tone.

But when he meets those blue eyes, something inside him just _breaks_.

The boy across from him stares back with eyes so familiar but so, so _wrong_.

In them he catches a hint of sadness and looks away. But he knows he’s already been read like an open book.

“That’s all, Kyntak,” King says without looking up.

He hears the click of the door closing.

King tilts back in his chair and stares at the ceiling.

And feels his heart being eaten from within.


	3. Kyntak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very light spoilers for Third Transmission and Dead Man Running....but pretty much non-existent...would only see them if you have read the books and squint very hard.
> 
> 1 x swear word.

It’s not fair.

_One day I won’t make it._

It’s not fair that it’s _him_ left to pick up the pieces.

_I need your word that when I die, you’ll take over._

It’s not _fair_ he screams in his mind as he loads the gun.

_You’ll get the mission done, and keep protecting the City…_

_…when I’m gone…_

_“Six…that’s exactly what I’d do.”_

It’s.

Not.

_Fair._

He slides the gun into the holster at his thigh. He has a promise to keep. A promise which is the only thing that keeps him going now. A promise that wasn’t fucking _fair_.

He’s long since left the Deck. He left it as it was – pitiful ruins of something that once stood for something.

He left the gazes of people who saw him but wanted to see something, _someone_ , else.

He leaves the constant calls, the constant _reminders_.

And in doing so, he buries himself.

Kyntak punches the last of the Code-breakers into unconsciousness. He secures them and messages the Deck the co-ordinates. He’ll be long gone before the agents arrive.

He snaps the cuffs around the last man’s wrists, pushing back unwanted memories.

_“Don’t die, okay? We still need you.”_

His chest tightens as he remembers his brother hugging him awkwardly and he subconsciously smooths down his T-shirt.

“Careful,” Kyntak whispers in the silence surrounded by unconscious bodies. “You’ll mess up my outfit.”

And it’s not _fair_.


End file.
